The present invention pertains to sortation systems and, in particular, to sortation systems having a traveling member defining an upper surface supporting the articles being sorted and having wheels supported by a metal frame member. The invention is particularly useful with such a system having an extruded aluminum frame member.
Sortation systems having extruded aluminum frame members are subject to wear from travel by the wheels supporting the traveling member. It would require significant disassembly of the sorter to replace the frame member. Moreover, extruded aluminum frame members typically enclose hollow chambers. Such chambers can act as sounding boards, thereby amplifying any acoustic noise emitted by the sorter, especially for high-speed sorters.